


Catwoman Captures The Terrific Trio

by Batman_Batgirl_XXX (TottPaula)



Series: The Terrific Trio's Sexcapades [7]
Category: Batman (1966), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Family - Fandom, Batman and Robin (Comics), The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Fantasy Fulfillment, Forced Arousal, Gratuitous Smut, Horny Teenagers, Masturbation, Multiple Partners, Orgy, Partners to Lovers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, Wet Dream, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/Batman_Batgirl_XXX
Summary: Catwoman has succeeded in capturing Batman, Robin, and Batgirl.This bad pussycat has some dark and lust filled desires.She likes to tease them a lot and watch as they lose their inhibitions on sex pollen.Watch out for her sharp claws, though!





	1. Playtime!

Batgirl was fastened down to a table, her arms and legs directed towards the four corners.

Robin was fastened to the North wall, Batman to the South wall.

Their utility belts were gone, as were their gauntlets and boots.

Catwoman knew that should disarm her enemies, though these three were fairly expert.

Who understood where they planted items, really?

She felt secure enough that she could play with her captives to her heart's content.

If nothing else, Catwoman loved taunting her enemies; by any means.

 

Today her wish was to both tease her captives, as well as titillate herself.

She knew that Batman would be most protective of the girl, so she slowly sauntered over towards her, hips swiveling while cracking her whip, observing his response.

She bent at the waist over her captive's prone form and using a single claw began slicing open Batgirl's top, revealing her bra.

"Oops!" she grinned evilly.

 

Batman shouted, "Let her alone, it's me you want!"

Catwoman gazed at him; he was becoming red from fury, with perhaps a touch of passion.

 

She didn't know if they were a 'thing', but she had gotten a genuine and powerful reaction from him.

"What's wrong my big, bad, bat? Am I trespassing on your territory?"

Catwoman casually flicked a nipple on Batgirl using her nail.

Batgirl softly groaned.

 

Batman roared: "I said leave her alone! Speak to me and tell me what you really want."

 

She had hit a nerve, it amused her.

She flicked the other nipple... Batgirl whimpered, and Batman turned even more outraged.

This was becoming fun.

"What, did I touch your plaything? Like this?"

She gave Batgirl another flick.

"Or would you rather have your little red bird do it, and we both can watch?"

 

She was enjoying this game.

"So, does little Robin want to play with Batgirl's breasts? I'll make it easier... "

Her claw cut apart Batgirl's bra, and Catwoman pulled the sides away, fully revealing the girl's breasts.

They weren't as fine and generous as Catwoman's, but adequate enough.

 

Robin's mouth was hanging slightly open.

Batman struggled and fought against his bindings.

 

"I'm getting bored, other women don't excite me." She casually said.

 

Catwoman cracked her whip loudly making them all jump.

She tossed her head back and laughed a deep sensuous chuckle.

 

Catwoman strolled towards Robin. She stroked his face. He was already half erect.

She purposely gave a lingering glance down his body.

She looked at Batman as she grasped Robin's face and licked his cheek.

She then ran her fingers down his chest to his belly... making him groan.

She had shredded his shirt.

"Ah" she opened his torn shirt and now licked him from his taut nipples all the way down to his shorts.

 

He groaned more loudly than before. "Catwoman, don't.." he whimpered. "Please!... I can't...."

The temptress licked her lips. She liked his taste. This was getting her very excited.

 

She placed her claw beneath the top edge of his shorts...

"Stop, he's just a boy!" cried Batman.

 

"He looks like a man from here. **Me-ow**!" She pulled his shorts away and took a long glimpse. "Mmm! Very nice! This is no mere boy!"

 

It was so much fun to tease Batman... What next?

 


	2. Meow, and how!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catwoman has worked herself, and the crusaders, into a lather. Let's continue and see how far the feline temptress will go to get a rise out of the good guys, and girl!

Catwoman sashays towards Batman, swinging her hips in a seductive dance.

All eyes are upon her as she grabs a hidden zipper, and pulls it down to her navel, showing a most delicious pair of solid round breasts, with a bare peek at her dark nipples.

She pulls it down just a bit more, revealing the beginning of the feminine hairs over her pubis.

 

Batman's cock has a visceral reaction, his shorts become constricted and achingly tight.

Catwoman is delighted, his package is even larger than her wet dreams.

Judging by the tenting of his pants, he must be the proud possessor of a godlike eleven inches of lust!

She licks her lips slowly, her full pink tongue covered her lips completely.

What else could that tongue do?

 

The vixen looks to Robin, he too is in a similar discomfort.

He certainly didn't look that large earlier, he wasn't even fully engorged!

 

Oh my! What a difficult choice! Yummy!

It appeared that Batgirl too was quite affected by both of the caped crusaders' amazing weaponry on full display.

She had stolen the occasional peek at Batman; hasn't every girl in Gotham?

 

But it seemed that even young Robin had gifts previously overlooked, how could she have missed that?

She was trying hard not to become affected but was finding it very hard to stop staring, and salivating... God they were hung, but well!

 

She felt a flush and was perspiring, drops disappearing down from her face, past her neck, and down between her pointed breasts.

She felt a gush of wetness between her legs and was now highly aroused. Indeed!

 

What Batgirl wanted was one of those amazing men touching her, stroking her, and pleasuring her, as she licked the tip of his manhood, swallowing that first drop of musk.

It didn't matter which one; they both were gorgeous and well endowed!

 

One was older, and more sophisticated, and the other younger, and enthusiastic to learn!

 

She quivered at the very thought.

 

Did this make her a "naughty girl"?

She didn't care.

Sometimes you had to do things for kicks alone.

 

Catwoman was also having some, shall we say, difficulties?

She was tempted to start touching her own breasts, and she did just that.

Stroking around her nipples, tiny circles.

Teasing herself. But why tease with these men captive and waiting?

 

Batman's eyes widened watching Catwoman touching those round firm breasts, he couldn't pull his eyes away, he was breathing heavily through his open mouth, just a drop of saliva in the corner.

He wanted his tongue to encircle those nipples, his hands grabbing her curvy butt, squeezing and making her squeak!

 

He had to become unfettered if only to satisfy his growing urges.

Under his cape and cowl, he was a man with mortal desires.

Right now he needed a release of his pent-up discomfort.

It had been a while since he had lain with a woman; too long!

 

Robin caught himself staring at Batgirls exposed breasts, her pointed nipples and the blue veins that ran through her tits like a rich and pungent cheese.

He felt a need for touching, stroking and kissing those lovely pale breasts!

 

He saw Catwoman playing with her own breasts, but it was Batgirl he was desiring.

That body that teased his fantasies daily, and wet his dreams at night.

How many nights had he jacked off to fantasies of her bare body, inviting him?

He wanted to touch her, hold her, and fuck her until she cried his name out loud!

 

Catwoman had her wants, and she wanted Batman in her mouth, now!

He had been watching her stroke herself, and as she approached him, he was stilled by lust.

She put one shiny golden claw under his waistband, and tugged straight down, his member rose up at full attention.

It glistened in the light, and she reached down to grab his shaft, and slowly bent to the task.

It fluttered slightly as she touched her lips to the first milky drop.

As she did, the rest of the room all moaned; they were all very lascivious.

 

What's a girl to do?

 

Robin found his voice, bolstered by the partly nude Batgirl exposed on the table.

"Please, Catwoman, I need to have her... I'll do anything, just let me loose!"

 

She wasn't one to torture children; much.

 

"I will under one rule, she remains on the table and I get to watch you both!"

"Yes, please, just undo my binds!"

Catwoman purred. "What about you, Bat-slut? Do you agree to be groped and pleasured by Bird Boy here?"

"Yes, oh yes!" she moaned lustily.


	3. It's all hands now!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to couple up!

Robin practically tripped rushing towards Batgirl, his mouth hanging slightly open, his face flushed red with need.

Batgirl wanted him just as bad, but would he leave her bound, or could she use her hands on that muscular body of his?

Her answer was swift; he loosened her binds in a flash, and she grabbed his face and drove her tongue inside his mouth.

He returned the favor, his tongue fencing with hers, as his fingers made their way up her arms to her shoulders, and down to her tits.

He kneeled over her and worshipped her breasts for what felt like hours.

 

He had been waiting for this moment forever in his imagination, and now it was real; she was real, they were touching, kissing. stroking.

She touched his muscular chest and belly, it was so hard! There was a power there from hours of training. It made her surge between her legs to feel his strong agile body over hers.

He allowed some of his weight to settle on her, while he tugged at the rest of her clothes.

"Here, there's a zipper in the back, right under my cape"

He found it and soon freed her of unneeded hindrances. Her uniform, underpants, and remainders of her bra forgotten on the floor.

He gave her body a long look, it was better than his youthful imagination.

She was tight and toned, firm but soft in the right places.

Oh yes!

 

Catwoman was having fun watching the two youngsters going at it.

They had forgotten that she was watching.

Voyeurism was the best!

She was creaming her g-string and unzipped the rest of her uniform.

Her complete crotch was out in the open, and Batman growled.

She had nearly forgotten about him.

  
"Like what you see?" she purred.

Batman attempted to rush forward, forgetting about being bound and made a pained noise. She released him, and he grabbed her, turning her away from him. He grabbed at her breasts, squeezing until she cried out.

He flung his cape to the ground and forced her down on it. He was in charge now! She looked at him, eyes wide.

"No, not that way," he said darkly. He flipped her over to her front.

He grabbed her hips and raised them, forcing her face to the ground with his other hand.

He spits onto his hand and greased his staff, and plunged all the way in one brutal stroke. This wasn't a time for gentleness, his desires were too strong.

 

Catwoman hissed!

She wasn't used to being manhandled, she was about to try to scratch him but he held her face down, as he dove deeper and deeper into her wet recesses.

She was soon on her way to a strong climax... if he hadn't been holding her, she would have slid across the room from his relentless pounding.

She started making noises that were foreign to her, keening and whimpering with the need for completion.

  
He kept her from her too-soon climax as he climbed the crest with her.

Only then would he allow her to reach the stars, not once or twice, but thrice before he was finished with her.

 

She lay there more satisfied, more packed than she had ever been in her life.

She was no kitten, but this was new, and she wanted more.

As soon as she could catch her breath!

Her heart was still pounding, and her pussy was sore, but she was so completely satisfied!

Robin and Batgirl were discovering new feelings, as she took him in her mouth and did the most incredible things he ever felt.

  
She swirled her tongue around his shaft eagerly, licking the underside down to the root, then taking the head back into her mouth. She took him so deep she needed to hold her breath not to choke.

Her eyes watered and so did her mouth, giving more lubrication.

It didn't take long until he was ready to climax, but not in her mouth.

The Boy Wonder was ready, and he raised her hips, throwing her legs over his shoulders and plunged into her tight pink pussy a few inches at a time until he was fully sheathed.

He preferred it face to face.

He loved watching her in the throes of lust.

He began plunging in and out slowly, he didn't want to injure her with his cock.

She became accustomed to his girth, and encouraged him to continue, begging him to go faster and deeper.

As they heard the sounds of Batman and Catwoman approaching their conclusion, they went at it harder, faster.

Batgirl began moaning, it felt wonderful.

She screamed in pleasure as he dove deeper and harder; soon they were both crying out and collapsed to the table, spent and sticky.


	4. Lets get funky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still very hot and bothered in Catwoman's Lair, the terrific trio are far from finished!  
> There are fantasies waiting to be fulfilled.

When Barbara Gordon was a young teenager, she used to observe her father at night speaking to Batman.

Few had ever seen him, he was the gossip of both criminals who shrank from him, and the Gotham Police who wanted to lock him up.

She had many a night session with her trusty vibrators, stored in a box under her bed labeled 'Science Experiments'.

  
In her fantasies, Batman would come in her window at night to ravish her.

He would order her "Come for me, little virgin"

Just the thought of him made her do just that, in multiples!

She remembered her girlhood fantasies as she saw her dream lover with Catwoman.

At that moment, she was that horny teen again.

And she coveted him!

 

Robin was always fascinated by Catwoman, she was every boy's fantasy embodied in a skin-tight suit, with a whip to prove how naughty she was.

He always wanted to learn at her feet, when he wasn't dreaming of Batgirl, or Supergirl, or Wonder Woman.

It wasn't his fault his hormones overloaded his brain, he was only 18!

All those women, their lusty bodies, huge boobs made for squeezing, their wet cunts opening just for him!

 

But Catwoman was a category unto herself, she was **Bad** , with a capital B.

And he needed bad right now.

Why did Batman always get the first crack at the hot babes?

 

Catwoman announced out loud what the teen had been thinking. "Let's switch things up a bit!" but it wasn't quick enough for him!

She had barely gotten the words out when Robin grabbed her hot ass.

Catwoman purred as he kneeled before her and tongued her cunt; god he was good!

"Mrowr!"

 

And Batgirl went after her fantasy lover; Batman, already naked.

Batgirl wanted to taste him, taking his dick in her hand, her eyes wide with desire.

It was huge, but she could handle any situation if she persevered!

 

She licked the head, causing a shiver in Batman.

She took him in her mouth and did her sorcery; causing groans as he pulled her closer to him.

But then a wonderful idea entered his head, he wanted to pleasure her pink round button as she pleasured his staff.

He laid her down on his silky cape and turned her around.

With a big smile she eagerly went to work on him, his face between her sweet thighs as he tongued her swollen pink button, laving it over and over as she licked and sucked him; as they both moaned.

 

Robin and Catwoman were busy enjoying some toys.

She slipped a cock-ring around him; it had a motor with antennas attached.

He gave her a questioning look and she pointed to her cunt, turning on the motor as he dove deep.

 

"Holy Motorboat, Batman!"

That thing was amazing, it shook them up from inside and out, it was witchcraft.

Soon they were gushing waves of creamy cum.

Now it was time for her whip.

She whipped his ass softly, first it hurt, but pain turned to pleasure!

She took his cock in her mouth as he climaxed, swallowing every bit of musky come.

 

Batman and Batgirl had finished their heads and tails and now they were about to properly bone.

Batman was always ready, he'd use a purple condom for Batgirl, he carried a supply of in his belt, along with extra slippery lube.

She was tiny and the lube would prevent her from tearing when he entered her snug pink cunt.

 

"Oh, that's handy!" Batgirl chirped.

Her eyes were on his big purple dick.

Especially as it now filled and filled with his enormous manhood!

He slapped a handful of super wet over himself and purposefully rubbed it very slowly into her pussy... "Oh my god!" she moaned. His personal lubricant contained an ingredient that gave ladies more orgasms.

It was his special love potion!

He laid her on his cape, pulling her knees up under his arms. "Are you ready, Batgirl?"

"Oh, you have no idea how long I've waited for this, Batman! I've been ready for ages." She practically impaled herself on his flagpole.

"Oh... oh Batman, fill me up, and fuck me!"

He raised one eyebrow and did as she asked.

Never tell a naked girl no!

He had no idea she had fantasized of him in that way.

He was glad that the hidden fascination was mutual, as he dreamt of fucking her from their first meeting.

The moaning got louder as they found their perfect rhythm.

Batgirls boobs bounced with each thrust, and Batman took turns sucking each nipple into his mouth, causing her moans to become louder and closer together.

"Oh...aaaah!...Oh, Batman! Oh my god! You're so good...Ooooooh!"

  
"OH MY GOD!" She screamed as she came.

  
"Batman will do," he replied with a crooked smile.

He unquestionably had talents!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cleared up and fixed a few things in here that bugged me, but the story is still the same.
> 
> HAVE SEXY FUN READING!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what that vixen, Catwoman, will do next, any suggestions?  
> Post your ideas in the comments, I'll try to incorporate as many as possible.


End file.
